the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Man Roy (2019 film)/Credits
Additional Voices CHARLES BRIGHT KATIE LEIGH RANJANI BROW SCOTT MENVILLE HOLLY DORFF EDIE MIRMAN JACKIE GONNEAU AL RODRIGO WENDY HOFFMANN JAKOB ROSTON JAMES KYSON LEE HANS TESTER TONY LEE DEBI MAE WEST Character Animation and Computer Graphics provided by MAC GUFF, PARIS Production Staff Post-Production Supervisor JEANNINE BERGER Post-Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A LUCASFILM LTD. COMPANY MARIN COUNTY, CALIFORNIA Recording Engineer Assistants MIKE LARSON SEBASTIAN ZULETA SATOSHI NOGUCHI RAMON RIVAS JOSH GUDWIN DUSTIN CAPULONG GHAZI HOURANI GUILLERMO LEFELD SAM ALLISON SOUNDTRACK ON STAR TRAK ENTERTAINMENT/INTERSCOPE RECORDS “SWEET HOME ALABAMA” Written by Edward King, Gary Rossington, Ronnie Van Zant Performed by Lynyrd Skynyrd Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises “DESPICABLE ME” “FUN, FUN, FUN” “PRETTIEST GIRLS” “ROCKET’S SONG” Written and Performed by Pharrell Williams Produced by Pharrell Williams of The Neptunes Courtesy of Star Trak Entertainment/Interscope Records “GAROTA DE IPANEMA” Written by Antonio Jobim, Vinicius De Moraes “BOOGIE FEVER” Written by Frederick Perren, Keni St. Lewis Performed by The Sylvers Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from EMI Film & Television Music “THE WAY IT IS (VECTOR’S THEME)” Written by Pharrell Williams and D.A. Wallach Performed by D.A. Wallach Produced by Pharrell Williams of The Neptunes Courtesy of Star Trak Entertainment/Interscope Records “COPACABANA” Written by Barry Manilow, Jack Feldman, Bruce Sussman Performed by Various Studio Musicians Courtesy of Stingray Music “MY LIFE” Written by Pharrell Williams and Robin Thicke Performed by Robin Thicke Produced by Pharrell Williams of The Neptunes Courtesy of Star Trak Entertainment/Interscope Records “YOU SHOULD BE DANCING” Written by Barry Gibb, Robin Gibb, Maurice Gibb Performed by The Bee Gees Courtesy of Reprise Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing Location support provided by Peninsula Films John Bernard Frederic Greene THIS MOTION PICTURE HAS BENEFITED FROM THE TAX CREDIT FOR THE PRODUCTION OF FOREIGN MOTION PICTURES IN FRANCE. Full Credits for Man Roy. Logos Opening Disney presents a Mythology production MAN ROY Closing Directed by Phil Johson Chris Williams Co-Directed by Jarden Rush Produced by Clark Spencer James Vanderbilt, p.g.a Crawl Art The Filmmakers Would Like to Thank JEREMY BAILENSEN JANE BUCKINGHAM CORY DOCTOROW JEREMY FRY HAL HICKEL KENNETH KENYON HAIXIANG LIU MANUEL MARTINEZ THE MOST PEOPLE FOR ANGRY BIRDS ANA MORALES JAMES RYAN MULLINS ALEXA NIEBLAS KAREN NORTH MARY ANNE SCHMITT SPEIDEL WILLOW SPRINGS RACE TRACK INSTRUCTORS CHOREOGRAPHY CONSULTANT, PAUL BECKER INTERNATIONAL UNITED STATES OF AMERICA DON HAHN ANDREW R. JONES Production Babies THOMAS ELLIOT KIERAN ELLIE ENSLEY BENJAMIN EVAN JULIA NOLAN NAOMI OCEAN AKIRA ANTHONY CHARLEY HAZEL JAYCOB AVERY SOPHIA DASHIELL RUMI CHARLIE CLAIRE AZUL ZARIA LEONA CASPER CHLOE KARA MICAH ELLIOTT VIBIANA KAELA BENJAMIN ANDRE JUDE ROSSI JULIETTE ABIGAIL TESSA MALIA KIRA DULCIE FRANKIE ELEANOR CALLIOPE MAE PENNY DILLON WILLIAM LILAH MIRA DLYAN TIM HARRY ALEX JOSH MIKE TOM SETH LEE VICTOR BRIAN LOTS OF PEPOLE Soundtrack Available on Video Games Available From Copyright ©2019 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and Produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, CA Category:Credits